Impromptu
by avscarlet
Summary: Hal-hal yang tidak direncanakan terkadang jadi lebih manis, bukan? Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One x Yuehua. Jinseob. Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob. BL. One-shot. Ficlet.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Warning(s):** OOC, shounen-ai/BL, typho(s), one-shot, Jinseob/Jinseop (Park WoojinxAhn Hyungseob)

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

"Ahn Hyungseob, Park Woojin, giliran kalian selanjutnya," teriak sang sutradara.

Hari ini mereka sedang melaksanakan pengambilan gambar untuk _reality show_ pertama mereka, Wanna One Go.

Dua pemuda yang namanya dipanggil segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, sementara rekan-rekannya bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan berbagai kata semangat.

Hyungseob berbalik menghadap mereka. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, sebelah tangannya terkepal dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi

"Aku akan berusaha!" katanya bersemangat.

Rekan-rekannya kembali bersorak.

Woojin tersenyum kecil. _Akhirnya dia kembali bersemangat setelah sekian lama,_ batinnya. Dihampirinya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Hyungseob mengacungkan jempol. "Aku sudah merencanakan adegan yang bagus untuk kita berdua."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo."

Baru saja Hyungseob melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Woojin ke tempat pengambilan gambar, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan kembali menoleh kea rah rekan-rekannya, terlihat Daehwi sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa, Daehwi-ya?"

Senyum di wajah Daehwi tak kunjung hilang. "Hyung, kau ingat ini?"

Hyungseob menaikkan kedua alis bingung.

"Aku suka Woojinie" kata Daehwi dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat, mengingatkan Hyungseob akan saat dia mengucapkan kata yang sama beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tanpa disadari, kedua cuping telinga memerah. Yang lain tertawa.

Hyungseob menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?!" protesnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana! Woojinie menunggumu," kata Daniel di sela-sela tawanya.

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Namun akhirnya dia menuruti perintah Daniel dan berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan. Dalam tiap langkah mendekati kursi, rona merah di cuping telinganya menjalar menuju wajahnya, hingga saat pemuda itu telah berdiri di samping kursi, mukanya suah serupa kepiting rebus.

Woojin yang telah duduk di ujung kursi sedari tadi menatapnya bingung. Tampaknya dia tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ditatap seperti itu, Hyungseob merasa canggung. Semua rencana di kepalanya telah lenyap karena ulah Daehwi. Dengan enggan akhirnya dia duduk di ujung lain kursi. Kepalanya ditundukkan untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda berambut merah di ujung satunya.

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Hyungseob. Apakah ini bagian dari rencananya? Kalau begitu, dia akan menurutinya.

"1, 2, 3, action!"

Satu detik.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Lima detik.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob yang masih duduk di ujung dengan kepala tertunduk. Apakah ini juga bagian dari rencananya?

Sepuluh detik.

Woojin mulai tidak sabar. Kalau begini bisa-bisa adegan mereka tidak akan ditayangkan.

Dua belas detik.

Habis sudah kesabaran Woojin. Dia tidak peduli apapun rencana Hyungseob, yang pasti rencana itu telah gagal. Woojin menolehkan kepala, dilihatnya posisi Hyungseob sama sekali tak berubah. _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kemana semangatnya yang tadi?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Woojin mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Hyungseob. Dirasakannya bahu itu terangkat ke atas, kaget akan sentuhan Woojin yang tiba-tiba. Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya, melirik Woojin takut-takut. Kedua pipinya masih menampakkan rona merah. Woojin tersenyum. Jadi ini yang membuatnya sejak tadi menundukkan kepala? Senyuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi seringai. Sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya.

Woojin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hyungseob, membuat pemuda bersuari hitam itu membeliakkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka-tertutup. "Woojinie, apa yang kau laku—"

Belum sempat Hyungseob menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir itu sudah mendarat di pipi Hyungseob yang semakin memerah. Sorak sorai segera memenuhi ruangan.

"Woojin-ah, tadi itu berani sekali!"

"Woojin hyung, kau hebat!"

"Wah… Woojin, aku tidak menyangka…"

Woojin yang mendapat segala macam pujian itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Dipandangnya Hyungseob yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Bagaimana? Terkadang apa yang tidak direncanakan jadi lebih baik, bukan?"

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Hyungseob. Namun degupan kencang jantungnya menyetujui perkataan Woojin.

 **-END-**

* * *

Diriku habis baper gegara nonton behind the scene nya Wanna One Go :"

Mohon pemahaman, Scarlet nulis ini bukan karena masih salty atau apa gara-gara Seob nggak masuk Wanna One, I already got over it, tho. Tapi Scarlet masih nggak bisa move on dari Jinseob. Nggak mau move on, lebih tepatnya. Mereka terlalu manis :"

/KibarinBenderaJinseob/

#JinseobTidakAkanKaram

#JinseobAntiKaram

Btw semua tau arti kata impromptu kan? Yang nggak tau, Scarlet kasih tau, impromptu artinya spontan.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

 _Regards,_

 _avscarlet_


End file.
